The mascara is a kind of cosmetic equipments for making up eyelash so that it can be looked longer and thicker. It makes eyelash waved so that eyelash can be looked with beauty, for eyelash stretches itself toward its tip straightly,
As a representative type of the mascaras, there is a manual one which is rolled by a user for making up eyelash.
However, such the manual type mascara gives beginner difficulties in curling up eyelash and even in creating a beautiful eyelash because it is difficult to curl up the tip of eyelash roundly with it. What is worse, eyelash are clung together because beginner is so unskillful to comb up eyelash while rolling a mascara brush roundly that mascara solution cannot be applied uniformly.
Various types of electric mascaras to solve above problems, as shown in FIGS. 1 through 7, were filed and registered by applicant of the present invention,
FIG. 1 shows an electric mascara disclosed on a registered Korean Utility Patent No. 326,065; FIG. 2 shows another electric mascara disclosed on a registered Korean Utility Patent No. 341,762; FIG. 3 shows still another electric mascara disclosed on a registered Korean Utility Patent No. 334,143; FIG. 4 shows still another electric mascara having a sealed structure disclosed on a registered Korean Utility Patent No. 356,873; and FIGS. 5 through 7 show a rotary switch of an electric mascara disclosed on a registered Utility Korean Patent No. 358,513. It can be seen that various ideas were provided on the electric mascara.
Those mascaras are advantageous in that everyone can decorate eyelash easily because a wand is rotated by a motor.
However, performances of those electric mascaras to rotate a brush automatically for making up eyelash are much different depending on a kind of the brush used to comb up eyelash.
A brush used to the electric mascara, so called a brush with bristles, is made up by twisting plastic bristles with a wire core. Such the brush with bristles has bristles inserted to the wire core in spiral manner because the wire core is twisted in spiral manner when the brush is made with bristles inserted. Thus, it can be happened that eyelash cannot be combed uniformly or eyelash is strained to a side when it is curled up with the brush with bristles installed to the electric mascara.
Further eyelash happens to be tangled together when it is combed up as well as the hair happens to be tangled or pulled out when the hair is combed with a comb. Even further, it can be happened that eyelash is tangled with bristles and pulled out eventually when the brush with bristles is rotated.
In other hand, although a rotary switch, as shown in FIGS. 5 through 7, is used in order to improve functionality of the mascara and to switch a rotational direction of the brush freely, cost to produce the mascara is increased because a structure of the rotary switch is very complex.
Further, those electric mascaras have a problem where quite a loud noise is produce by a motor.